


can't blame gravity

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pre crash, soft Carol Danvers, soft maria rambeau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Carol wasn’t sure when she fell in love with Maria. She couldn’t put her finger on when friendship turned to infatuation turned to more, more, more. There was no line, no before loving Maria and after it.Maybe, she mused, she’d always loved Maria, and it just took her awhile to figure it out. She wouldn’t have been surprised; Maria always told her she was oblivious. Carol preferredselectively perceptive.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	can't blame gravity

**Author's Note:**

> combining two anon prompts on tumblr that asked for pre-crash carolmaria confessing their feelings
> 
> title from an einstein quote: "you can't blame gravity for falling in love"  
> enjoy!!

Carol wasn’t sure when she fell in love with Maria. She couldn’t put her finger on when friendship turned to infatuation turned to more, more, more. There was no line, no before loving Maria and after it. 

Maybe, she mused, she’d always loved Maria, and it just took her awhile to figure it out. She wouldn’t have been surprised; Maria always told her she was oblivious. Carol preferred  _ selectively perceptive _ . 

She knew for sure she was in love when she saw Maria fly for the first time, as easy as breathing, but there were a hundred little moments before it that felt like love at first sight. Carol entertained the possibility that she fell in love with Maria a hundred times, with every whispered word or screaming laugh. It was as inevitable as the tides, but Carol was more than happy to drown. 

Despite her bone-deep certainty, Carol never said it out loud to Maria. Some days, what they had felt fragile and she didn’t want to mess with it. They weren’t even able to be public about their relationship; Carol didn’t want to complicate the secrecy by adding the l-word. So she loved in silence, but she loved all the same.

They were tangled in bed, sheets drawn up over their heads to hide from the world. Maria was reverently tracing the freckles on Carol’s nose with calloused fingertips. Carol caught her hand, pressing a kiss to her fingers.

“Hey, Photon,” she whispered, using Maria’s call sign like a pet name. Their lives and their jobs were so inexplicably intertwined that Carol couldn’t tell where she ended and her plane began, sometimes. Maria was the same, drawn to the sky. Their call signs were the parts of themselves that they shared with the clouds, but unexplainably intimate, too. 

Maria smiled softly. “Hey, Avenger.”

“I love you,” said Carol. She didn’t mean to say it, she meant to keep it behind her teeth until they changed or the world did. But some secrets were worth sharing, and Carol didn’t want to hide it anymore. Even if they could only be honest in the tent of their sheets, she didn’t want to lie. “I love you.”

Maria leaned forward, kissing Carol chastely. “Oh, baby,” she said, stroking a hand down Carol’s cheek. “I love you, too. I’ve been in love with you since I saw you get out of the cockpit the first time, cocky as anything. It was right then and there that I knew that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, Carol Danvers. Of course I love you.”

“Sap,” Carol said hoarsely. “You’re gonna make me ugly cry, then we’re going to have to wash these sheets.”

Maria raised an eyebrow. “Honey, I think we already have to.”

“Shh,” Carol grinned, putting a finger over Maria’s lips. “We’re basking in our mutual affection, not thinking about all the chores we have to do later.”

Grumbling, Maria obligingly let Carol roll on top of her. “Just for that, you’re on laundry duty,” she warned, tilting her face up for another kiss. “You know how I feel about you shushing me.”

Carol laughed. “You’re not going to remember that later,” she teased, her hair tickling Maria’s cheeks. 

“Now you have dishes, too,” Maria rolled her eyes, chuckling along with Carol. “Keep testing me, I dare you.”

“Love you,” Carol tried, collapsing on Maria’s chest and snuggling close. “Love you more if you don’t make me clean up.”

“And yet, you’re still doing the chores,” Maria shrugged. The vibrations of her voice were soothing, and Carol felt her eyelids start to get heavy. “Funny how that works.” 

Carol didn’t say anything, just made a discontented noise and buried her head under Maria’s chin. She settled in for a nap, wanting to laze around with her lover for a little longer (and put off the laundry). It was easy to fall asleep with the warm safety of Maria all around her.

“Yeah, yeah,” Maria huffed, easily deciphering her gibberish noises. She ran a hand through Carol’s hair. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact i was going to set this the day before carols crash but then i figured that was too angsty so i dropped that
> 
> comments and kudos make me happy
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
